Howevers
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: Set after Bereft. Batman questions M'Gann on her actions and decisions made during the mission.


**Wow, 987 words. That's short for me. Anyways...I think I've seen at least two other stories like this, but, for the sake of not wishing to purposefully copy off of them, I haven't read them. Hopefully, this is different then their's (sorry, can't remember the authors names). So, yeah, this takes place immediately after Bereft, and is basically Batman questioning M'Gann about her choices in it. Read on, friends. Read on.**

* * *

><p>The team's footsteps echoed through the cave, Superboy looking back toward them as he supported Aqualad, as M'Gann stood anxiously before of the Dark Knight.<p>

Robin hadn't even hesitated when Batman announced that he wished to speak with the Martian alone, though the rest of the team had. Aqualad had even opened his mouth to say something - probably something having to do with his being the leader - but a quick, firm glance from Batman shut it quickly. To be quite honest, the Atlantean wasn't exactly sure what he would have said anyways, his memories still vague from when Miss Martian had retrieved them.

It wasn't until they were quite alone that M'Gann even dared to look up at Batman's masked eyes. She sent her mind on a rush, searching her own memory to figure out what the Dark Knight wanted, while tentavely stretching her senses, hoping to get a tendril of what the man wanted. The only feeling she got from him was coldness - nothing.

"Miss Martian," He said, his voice giving nothing away. "May I ask why, exactly, you chose to go after Superboy instead of helping your team leader?"

M'Gann's eyes widened. She hadn't thought that would have been a problem. In fact, she hadn't really thought at all. She gaped up at him, wishing words would make their way out of her mouth. Unfortunately, that only really happens when there are thoughts preceding them, and there weren't any.

Batman's eyes slitted, and M'Gann could sense that he had a pretty good idea of what she didn't - why she did, what she did. "Tell me this, then: in what way would Superboy's safety be a higher priority than making sure a severely dehydrated Aqualad got to safety quickly?"

M'Gann's mouth snapped shut, and then opened again as she stuttered, "I-I'm afraid I don't understand why you are asking me these questions."

"I'm assessing your tactical skills." The tone came across slightly sarcastic. _Slightly__._ "The point is, I want you to think through it. Out loud."

Taking a breath, M'Gann looked at him. "Well..." She really wanted to look him _square_in the face. As it was, she was having trouble keeping eye contact. It was all clear when it was happening. Now, it sounded...silly. "Superboy was my first memory."

Batman glared at her when she didn't continue. "And?"

M'Gann looked down. "And, I guess I just thought he was the most important one."

"You still do."

She froze, but didn't look up at the statement. Instead, she slumped lower. It was true. She did think that of Superboy.

"If this was some highschool drama, I'd let it slide without a word and take care of itself. But, it's not." The Dark Knight leaned in closer. "This is your team. Just because you're a teenager with raging hormones doesn't mean you can let your emotions override your logic."

Tears formed, and M'Gann found herself blinking them away, hoping Batman wouldn't notice. A futile hope, she knew.

"However, there was some good in this."

Her head snapped up. "Howevers," she had found, were always iffy. But, Batman "howevers..." they tended to be hopeful "howevers."

"Superboy may be, for the most part, indestructible, but his mind isn't. I don't know if Psimon would have done anything further, but he could have, and that would have proven disastrous. You're going after him may have saved us all a lot of trouble. Good job."

M'Gann was beaming. Praise from Batman was rare, and this, she drunk up.

"Next time, though, clear your head of feelings, and logically go through your priorities. Be thankful that Aqualad had kept himself well-hydrated before the mission, but don't always count on that being the case. You are dismissed."

Batman turned and left her. He had only taken a few steps when M'Gann's voice stopped him.

"Batman."

He faced her. "Yes?"

"I am sorry." She shuffled her feet. "Thank you for your advice. Would it also be appropriate for me to apologize to Kaldur as well?"

"Yes." He turned to leave again, and was, again stopped by her inquiring tone.

"Batman, may I ask one more thing?"

He met her still tear-filled eyes. "Yes."

M'Gann blinked quickly, averting her gaze, unsure of herself. "What would you have done instead?"

She looked up, clearly unsure if that was, in any way, inappropriate of her to ask. But, she had to know. She wanted to learn how to be better, and if anyone would know what to have done correctly, it was Batman. Right?

"I would have looked after the more seriously injured teammate, first. Aqualad was a definite priority."

"But, Superboy was in pain, too!" She said it almost defiantly.

"Yes, and I can't blame you for wanting to go to his side. You didn't know what was causing the pain. However, Aqualad was near death, and, I believe, you could have easily transported him to the bio-ship and been back to help Superboy in plenty of time." He knew why she had said that, and he knew that what he had said was going to hurt her. But, it needed to be said.

M'Gann sighed, the tears appearing again. No, Batman's "howevers" _weren__'__t_always hopeful. "If something similar arises in the future, what should I do?

"Consult your teammates. If you need to transport the injured member, send someone else for the other task."

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

This time, Batman was able to leave without interruption.

M'Gann stayed where she was for a moment longer, pondering what was just said. With a sigh, she went to her room. She would learn, she had to. _Batman__'__s__ "__howevers__" __aren__'__t __consistent __enough__, _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel...indifferent, to the ending. That is, I don't know how I feel about it. Also, I feel like I made Batman a little...wishy-washy. Like, he said one thing and then another. If that made sense. Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please, review. I will love you eternally. -Jimmy C.<strong>


End file.
